Vanilla Showers
by S. Meech
Summary: Harry has too much fun in the shower with a mysterious lover. Draco overhears and gets jealous.


Summary: Harry has too much fun in the shower with a mysterious lover. Draco overhears and gets jealous.  
  
Pairings: Harry/?? and brief Harry/Draco  
  
Author's Notes: This is easily the weirdest and funniest fanfiction I have ever written, inspired by my best friend Shannon. I promised her I'd make it, so here it is.  
  
"Oh, GOD!"  
  
Harry cried out loudly as a white liquid hit his stomach, filling the room with a pleasant, slightly erotic scent. He moaned as he rubbed it all over himself, relishing in its silky smoothness between his fingers. The hot water of the showerhead beat on him as he leaned heavily against the wall, his lips parting in ecstasy as more off-white liquid came to be all over him, his skin slick and smooth with it.  
  
No one else was in the bathroom besides he and what he believed to be the reason for living. He stared, feeling as if he could see right through the one standing before him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against its mouth and lightly, cautiously tasted with the tip of his tongue. His companion had a slightly bitter taste, but nothing that he didn't absolutely adore and find ultimately irresistable.  
  
Draco leaned against the bathroom door, pressing his ear to it. Tears filled his eyes as he heard the luxurious moans and cries coming from the bathtub. He sank to the floor on his knees. "I knew this would happen. I knew it!" he cried out miserably, burying his face in his hands. It seemed that Harry finally found someone he loved more than the platinum blonde, someone he could really connect with, someone he could mould and make completely, utterly his.  
  
Harry fell to his knees on the shower floor and embraced his lover, kissing them again and smiling as they gushed their sweet liquid again. Harry had never been with someone who could give so much without tiring, without needing to renew themselves, not even rest the slightest bit. He ran his fingers over his lover's hard length and smiled maliciously.  
  
It took until the water began to run cold before he finally stopped making sweet love to the one he held so tightly in his arms. He quickly rinsed the smooth liquid from his flushed skin, red from excitement and passion. His lover sat quietly on the side of the bathtub, staring sweetly at him and begging to be touched again. Harry smiled faintly and placed another kiss on those pretty pink lips before lifting the one he would kill for, die for, do anything in the world for. "I know you're spent, no matter how you try to deceive me. You can't keep it up for so long and still be able to do what I love you for..."  
  
He carried the light body in his arms, not caring that he was dripping wet, over to the bathroom door, which he promptly opened. Draco stared indignantly up at him from the floor, a tear running down his pale cheek. Angrily, he leapt up and snatched Harry's lover from him.  
  
"Dammit, Harry, how could you do this to me?!" he demanded, staring down at the one he loved as well. He began to dry them off with a towel that Harry handed him.  
  
"Draco, you know I can't help it! Those eyes, I can see right through them! They beg me, Draco, they beg and I have to comply for both our sakes! I know you understand, and I beg you not to be angry."  
  
The blonde growled in his throat as he inspected that tiny little body. He suddenly hissed and threw it back at Harry, eyes flashing a dangerous silver. "Fine, take it back! Don't expect anything anymore from it! You've used it, spent it, it can't do anything anymore for you!"  
  
He stared into those pleading emerald eyes and his expression softened. "Don't look at me like that, " he whispered, touching Harry's hip. Harry lowered his head, and Draco could smell his hair. "Hell, you even smell like it! You make me sick! SICK!" he screeched, dropping his hand and turning away sharply.   
  
"Draco, I...I didn't mean to!"  
  
Draco allowed tears to build and fall before he turned back around, making Harry feel so guilty he wanted to die. "You didn't mean to?!"  
  
"No...I, well, you know the control over me that--"  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONTROL! YOU STILL DID IT!" Draco bellowed, smacking Harry's face and grabbing the tiny lover to hold tightly against his chest. "We've all lost..."  
  
"I'm really, really sorry..."  
  
Draco looked up as Harry turned to the side, tears falling from his eyes and onto his hands. He sighed and set the small body on the table, smiling as it begged him to open it, begged him to do the very same Harry had done. He shook his head and ignored the disappointment in those eyes so easy to read and took Harry in his arms. "I know you are. I guess it's okay this time, but you're never, EVER borrowing my body wash again."  
  
"But it's Vanilla Showers!" Harry protested, staring at the one on the table with such love and lust he could hardly bear it.   
  
"Yes, well, you used it all, didn't you?! If you want it again, you'll have to go and bloody buy some."  
  
Harry nodded sulkily and stalked off to his corner, watching the bottle out of the corner of his eye, feeling a strange stirring in him as he smelled his arm, its fragrance matching the bottle's contents. He would get Draco for this... 


End file.
